Research applying intelligent-systems technology to problems in molecular biology is expanding rapidly. Techniques such as artificial intelligence, neural networks, object-oriented databases, large-scale computer modeling, parallel computing, and robotics are being successfully applied to problems in genetics, protein structure, development, evolution, and many other aspects of biology. The rapid growth in this interdisciplinary research has created a need for a technical conference. Such a conference is being planned; it is scheduled for July 6-9, 1993 at the National Library of Medicine in Bethesda, MD. NIH support for this conference is requested. Complementary funding is being requested of other government agencies, professional societies, and companies in this interdisciplinary field.